Anthropology
by A-ya Halloway
Summary: When it comes right down to it, a demon's gotta do what a demon's gotta do.


So, this fic is sort of based off of asreoninfusion's "Demonology" fic(/verse). Mostly the class types and the feeding types, though. Because my brain obviously has nothing better to do with itself, it took her demon info, ran and pole vaulted into all kinds of demon based headcanons. Then, just for shits and grins, dragged in some ocs and shit and made a whole big fic of it without permission.

Basically what I'm saying is that this fic takes place in the demonology verse (sorta), but focuses mainly on what the demons are doing with themselves while seph and cloud are having their fun in ShinRa. And, because most of the main characters have already been used, I'm using several ocs s well as Noctis and his crew to pick up the slack. Just fair warning, it's also going to be a several part fic because I am incapable of writing a lot of words in one go at the moment.

The one thing most would expect at a political meeting is that one fool that knows exactly nothing, but is somehow popular anyway. No one ever expect a child- one with a good reasoning _against_ a foolish action- to speak up. Yet that was exactly the scene ZJ was witnessing from his cleft far above the bullshit of his fellow demons.

This boy ( _Vampire_ from the look of him) no older than ZJ's fifteen years of age, was being verbally torn apart by the Elders of the remaining three Houses of Nobility. No matter how sound his arguments, powerful his Sight, or even the backing of other Firsts, no one listened. Eventually, with him near tears but stubbornly refusing to let them fall, a golden-feathered Incubus (also around his age ZJ noted) casually helped sweep him out of sight.

As the Nobles returned to the empty boasting of who would be the next High King, ZJ quietly slipped away after a quick glance to make sure his mother (in all her minuscule wisdom) was still lounging next to the **Noble;** _Ghoul; Giant_ , Vaccain. Satisfied this was so, the young _Incubi; Siren_ scurried after the vampire- Noctis they said his name was- heart pounding with excitement.

After they made it far enough away so that they would not be heard by others, Noctis furiously wiped his eyes and found the scathing words he hadn't be able to speak before the Elder. So far, the Incubus made no advances further than a chaste hold. The way the Incubus (Prompto was apparently his name) spoke made it obvious they were friends instead of the master/servant relationship that had been a common theme inside the demon's underground city.

Once Noctis' rant over the arrogance of the Elder's came to a close and he fell silent, ZJ decided it was time to introduce a new ally to his cause. Both Prompto and Noctis whirled around at the sound of a low whistle, and watched as ZJ gracefully slunk out of the shadows where he'd hidden and gave them a wicked grin.

"Tempting as it would be to tell Vaccain-" They were instantly up in arms, about to protest, "I won't because you are honestly absolutely right in everything you just said. Especially about them being idiots." Now their mouths were just open- and closed quickly when a snicker could not be held back.

"So who the Hel are you huh!?" Prompto snapped in recovery.

"You can just call me ZJ. I'm a Siren from the lowlands in Wutai."

"I thought Sirens did not involve themselves in politics." That was Noctis, frowning at him. ZJ shrugged, gave them a dazzling smile, and leaned against the wall while examining the scales on his hand for any loose ones.

"Grand Mother insisted."

"Alright smartass, what's this 'bout you agreeing with Noctis?"

"Like I said. I agree that the Elders are annoying complacent bags of wind and that the next High King should not be chosen until we know exactly what happened to him. A Hsein is never dead until its body found and proven dead."

ZJ waited patiently while the other boys digested this, glancing at each other warily before returning their gazes to him.

"It doesn't matter either way what we think. We are children, the Elders would never listen." Noctis pointed out in a tone of challenge- daring him to find a solution to seemingly an impossible situation.

"They won't listen as you are now sure enough." A grin crept across his face as he added, "But if you were to become the High King…?" The shocked looks from earlier paled in comparison to the ones he was receiving now.

"That is…" Noctis stuttered to a halt as he tried to grope for a word to perfectly describe what he thought of _that_ idea.

"Completely fucking _insane_." Chimed in the blond, staring at ZJ, both amazed and uncertain.

"Exactly! That's why they wouldn't expect you to try it."

There were a few moments of silence, and Prompto pulled Noctis closer towards him and they began whispering harshly. Again, patience was his only virtue while they debated about this absurd course of action. When they did turn back around, they obviously had not come to an agreement.

"Sooo _oo_ ~?" He prompted.

"Even if we did listen to your crazy plan, how the Hel would Noctis become High King? He's a _Banshee_ -."

"Wait, really? I thought _Banshee_ 's were always female?" Noctis hunched over and grumbled under his breath.

"That's exactly why nobody's taking him seriously. Because he's a man."

Thoughtfully, ZJ studied they two of them. While unexpected, he could work with a Banshee.

"Still, with a bit of the right kind of help, I've no doubt you would make it to king, Noctis. I just want to help you make it there, if you'll let me."

"Why would want to help me? What do you want to have so badly you would see me King?"

"Personal satisfaction." P

rompto let out an ugly snort and his feathers fluffed up, but before he could reply, Noctis again pulled him into a huddle and they spoke again on their next course of action. It was obvious when they turned around that this time the conversation ended in the usual kind of compromise. With neither exactly happy about the situation, but Prompto less so than Noctis.

"I hope that means a 'yes', because I'm really starting to dry out over here."

Noctis sucked in a breath, and let it out with faintly guilty undertones. "As much as we both do not believe you offer this without some ulterior motive, I do believe you have the best solution. If you can truly help me be High King, I accept your offer. But," Noctis' humanoid form seem to blur ever so slightly around the edges. "Should you prove to be a traitor in any way, I will not hesitate to remove you from our lives."

"Sounds fair."


End file.
